Operation: Ragnarök (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 41 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 42 | a-next-episode = }} Operation: Ragnarök (Japanese: 作戦名『神々の黄昏』) is the 41st episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Alexandre Bewcock informs Julian Mintz that the Free Planets Alliance government is trying to curtail Yang Wen-li's ability to launch a military coup by transferring his key personnel away from Iserlohn Fortress. Reinhard von Lohengramm discusses his plans on using the Fezzan Corridor to invade the Alliance with his admirals, and names the invasion plan Operation Ragnarök. Over one million ships are planned to be in the expeditionary force. Reinhard speaks with Paul von Oberstein and discusses the use and eventually the expendability of Nicholas Boltik, the current Commissioner of Fezzan. Oberstein creates a secret police headed by Heydrich Lang. On 20 September , 8 months old Kathatrin Kätchen accedes to the throne of the Galactic Empire as the new Kaiserin. Appendices Memorable quotes "It is a convenience decided by humans that we do not pass through the Fezzan Corridor. It has not been a law since the beginning of creation. The fools in the Alliance are free to think what they please but we have no obligation to share fantasies with them." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, on his decision to invade the Alliance through the Fezzan Corridor "Democracy is the rule of many by their few will, isn't it?" "If the total is one hundred, as long as you collect fifty-one among them, you can make it rule by the majority. But that majority will be divided into many factions. Namely, if we add up twenty-six from among those fifty-one, they can rule the whole we spoke of before. How futile is the democratic principle called majority rule?" :– Paul von Oberstein and Heydrich Lang Music *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 3 in D major (D. 200): I. Adagio maestoso - Allegro con brio (00:05:01) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: III. Adagio. Feierlich langsam; doch nicht schleppend (00:08:14) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): III. Allegro molto vivace (00:12:42) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Horn Concerto No. 4 in E flat major (KV 495): II. Romance: Andante (00:14:21) *Joseph Haydn – Symphony No. 88 in G major (Hob. I/88): II. Largo (00:16:51) *Carl Maria von Weber – Invitation to the Dance (Op. 65/J. 260) arrangement (00:19:45) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 3 in E flat major, 'Eroica' (Op. 55): I. Allegro con brio (00:22:23) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Nakao Ryūsei as Louis Machungo *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Takagi Hitoshi as Heydrich Lang *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Jinnai Tatsuyuki as Nicholas Boltik *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Rupert Kesserling *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kōgo Tomokazu *Episode Director: Kōgo Tomokazu *Animation Director: Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes